


Проклятое зеркало

by Slytherin_Punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Punk/pseuds/Slytherin_Punk
Summary: Дин поступил как Дин и теперь вместо брата у Сэма бутылка виски и это чертово зеркало.





	Проклятое зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> — Дин, ты точно не хочешь этого делать, — с нажимом сказал Сэм и поднял руки в попытке остановить брата. Но тот лишь крепче перехватил рукоять топора и размахнулся им в опасной близости от головы разом побледневшего Сэма, едва не задев лезвием кончики его волос. Сэм дёрнулся от фантомного касания.
> 
> — У тебя была неделя, чтобы найти другой выход. С меня хватит.
> 
> — Пожалуйста, остановись! — дрожащим голосом воскликнул Сэм. — Дай мне ещё…
> 
> Дин бесцеремонно оборвал его:
> 
> — До встречи на той стороне.
> 
> — Нет!!!
> 
> Сэм рванулся в сторону, всё ещё по-дурацки надеясь помешать брату, хоть и знал, что это бесполезно. Того рядом с ним не было.  
> ___________________  
> LMV "В ловушке"

Сэм вздрогнул и проснулся, глядя испуганными глазами в привычный потолок комнаты в убежище. Не сразу, но он понял, что это был кошмар. Опять. Снова. Как и последние несколько месяцев. Теперь все сны были похожи друг на друга. Вариации разные - конечный итог один.

Сэм тяжело вздыхает и, откидывая простыни, свешивает ноги с кровати. Затем встает и медленно бредет вон из комнаты. Спросонья его слегка покачивает и тогда он опирается на стены. Путь неблизкий. 

Зеркало стоит на полу у дальней стены в одной из дальних комнат. Сэм видит свое увеличивающееся отражение по мере того, как подходит ближе. Огромное зеркало размером полтора на два метра в дорогой резной раме. Раритет, по сути. Даже представляет немалую ценность, насколько Сэм знал. Впрочем, это не остановило его и зеркало он забрал из того дома-музея, где они с братом его обнаружили. И теперь зеркало стоит в этой комнате и будет стоять до тех пор, пока он не придумает, как вернуть брата обратно из зазеркалья, в котором Дин оказался.

Сэм опустился на пол, усевшись рядом, и устало положил ладонь на стекло. Ему казалось, он чувствует прикосновение с той стороны, словно Дин точно так же подносит руку и кладет на разделяющую их преграду.

\- Ты всегда был своенравным, - тихо говорит Сэм, - особенно стал им после смерти отца. Но неужели так сложно было просто послушать меня, а? Хоть раз? И мы не оказались бы тогда в этой жопе, Дин. 

Этот монолог звучит почти ежедневно и всегда остается без ответа. Сэму в оглушающей тишине комнаты время от времени кажется, что из зеркала доносится далекий, словно сквозь толщу воды, голос брата, но слов не разобрать. А может это всего лишь фантазии воспаленного мозга. Все, что говорит Сэм, он говорит для собственного успокоения. Если обвинять во всем, ну, или почти во всем брата, будет не так горько. Хотя оно уже давно так не работает. Уже слишком давно исчезла возможность перекладывать собственные ошибки на плечи Дина, хотя брат никогда не отказывался и от его ноши тоже.

Спать он не ложится. Все равно уснуть не сможет, лишь проворочается в кровати без толку. Завтракать еще рано, но для кофе не бывает неподходящего времени. За последнее время он привык жить на кофе. Иногда еще и на еде, когда желудок громко напоминал о себе, не давая возможности сконцентрироваться на поисках. Дин, если б знал об этом, прочитал бы целую лекцию о том, что он уже большой мальчик и нельзя жить только на одной траве, а теперь и вообще без нее. Если бы знал...

Сэм вместе с чашкой кофе уселся за стол и посмотрел в книгу. Он читал ее вчера, листал точнее, но ничего интересного так и не нашел. Последние месяцы он чувствовал себя усталым и разбитым. Он мало спал, много искал, но так ничего и не находил. Он заперся в убежище, нарисовал достаточно символов на стенах и дверях, чтобы никакие сущности - хоть божественные, хоть нет - его не беспокоили. Он не хотел, чтобы ему помогали. Впрочем, чтобы мешали, тоже не хотел. В конце концов, это была его вина. Во всяком случае, он себя в этом убедил. Именно чувство вины заставляло его рыться в бесконечных фолиантах в поисках ответов. Чувство вины и чувство тоски. 

Сэм сделал очередной глоток горячего горького напитка, откинулся на спинку стула и опустил голову. Он снова увлекся самокопанием. Всякий раз, когда Дин оказывался в жопе - в аду ли, в чистилище или, вот как сейчас, в зазеркалье - он начинал заниматься самоанализом и в итоге все заканчивалось самобичеванием. Сэм невесело хмыкнул, вспоминая, что именно за эту черту Люцифер полюбил его особенно рьяно. Сэм никогда не рассказывал, что было, пока он находился в Клетке с дьяволом, хотя брат не раз его об этом спрашивал. Он не думал, что сможет это озвучить. Именно тогда он понял, что не боится смерти, не боится попасть в ад. Хуже, чем было, ничего не могло быть по определению.

К вечеру, точнее, уже к ночи, он вымотался настолько, что едва ли понимал, что означают буквы перед глазами.

\- ...никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, - тихо пробормотал Сэм, сидя перед зеркалом. Сегодня кошмар был особенно неприятным. Последняя ссора с Дином причудливо переплелась с разбиванием Дином зеркала, а также с тем, что обо всем этом думал Люцифер, и проснувшись с криком от этого кошмара, Сэм сначала пошел к бару за крепким алкоголем (хотя это и была не самая лучшая идея), а потом к зеркалу. Раньше, когда Дин пропадал, было проще, некуда было приходить, не о чем было разговаривать. Но теперь, когда зеркало стояло здесь и Сэм верил, что Дин там, за преградой из стекла, он не мог удержаться, не мог не приходить. Ему была необходима эта психотерапия, если можно это так назвать. - Слышишь? Никогда. Я не знаю, что делать, Дин. Все холодеет внутри, когда я это произношу, но я, правда, не знаю. Не знаю, как вернуть тебя. Разбить зеркало? А если это не сработает? Если зеркало просто разобьется? Тогда я точно не вытащу тебя оттуда. Я перерыл все книги, какие были, и не нашел в них ничего толкового. Может, заключить сделку с демоном-с-перекрестка? И ты вернешься. Хех. А потом я отправлюсь в ад. И знаешь, меня это даже не пугает. Я там уже был. Ничего интересного. А после Клетки - тем более.

Поверхность зеркала едва заметно вздрогнула и пошла рябью, но Сэм, делая очередной глоток, этого не заметил.

\- Я просто не знаю, что еще сделать, Дин, - устало произнес он. - Раньше все было проще. Раньше... раньше казалось, что нет ничего невозможного. Но теперь... После всего, что было... Теперь все кажется возможным, но это все равно не помогает! Может, все же сделка? Демон достанет тебя, где бы ты ни был...

Поверхность снова едва заметно вздрогнула, но Сэм этого снова не увидел. Он замолчал и привалился одним плечем к зеркалу.

Сэм просидел так довольно долго. Он больше не говорил, зеркало больше не дрожало. Хотя ему казалось, что в том месте, где плечо прикасалось к казавшейся хрупкой поверхности, было как-то особенно тепло. Или это всего лишь игры пьяного разума.

С той ночи эти “пьяные бредни”, как называл их про себя Сэм, стали ежедневными, точнее, еженочными. Днем Сэм продолжал в который раз прочесывать библиотеку и рыться в Сети, а вечером приходил к зеркалу: сначала со стаканом, потом со стаканом и бутылкой, а после и просто с бутылкой. Задним умом Сэм понимал, что превращается в алкоголика, но отказать себе не мог, а может не хотел.

Чем отчаяннее становилось положение, тем больше Сэм пил и тем больше развязывался язык. Он приходил к зеркалу, делал глоток и начинал говорить, начинал рассказывать все то, что никогда не рассказывал брату. Сначала это были лишь нестройные бормотания, но потом пьяная речь его стала уверенней, а эти разговоры стали напоминать психотерапевтический монолог.

\- ...забавно. Все думали, что я сбежал от отца в Стенфорд. А я сбежал от тебя. Я надеялся, что перестав тебя видеть, я избавлюсь от наваждения. И мне удалось, представляешь? Мне даже удалось завести нормальные отношения. С Джесс. Я расслабился. Было так хорошо. Приходить домой. Есть ее кексы. Обнимать ее, такую... домашнюю. Но потом появился ты. Под надуманным предлогом. И да, можешь не отнекиваться. Я знаю, что дело было совсем не в отце. Ты появился... и все полетело к дьяволу. Знаешь, мне уже давно не сняться кошмары с ее участием. Мне сейчас, кроме Клетки, вообще ничего не снится... Клетки и... тебя...

\- ...двоих ты - праведник. Всегда им был. Всегда хотел спасать других от всей этой сверхъестественной чертовщины. Даже несмотря на то, что со мной у тебя это не особо получалось. Отец сделал из тебя отличного солдата. Не думай, что я - против. Наоборот. Кто-то же должен...

\- ...разорвали адские гончие. На моих глазах, Дин! Ты даже не представляешь, каково это. Держать тебя и видеть, как сквозь гримасу боли из тебя уходит жизнь, как стекленеет взгляд. Ты не представляешь, что со мной было. Зато Руби хорошо представляла. Она много сил приложила, чтобы я стал тем, кем стал, когда ты вернулся. А я ей позволил...

\- ...прыгнул вниз. Потому что должен был. Потому что это моя вина. Потому что знал, что ты меня так до конца и не простил...

Постепенно Сэм перестает подходить к книгам вообще. Раскрытые фолианты валяются тут и там по всем убежищу. Сэм не прикасается к ним, оставляя валяться и покрываться пылью. На кухню он тоже заходит нечасто, лишь когда желудок в категоричной форме напоминает о том, что нужно есть. Он ест, но не чувствует вкуса. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало, когда подходит к нему, но не обращает внимания на то, что синяки под глазами стали почти черными, а кожа приобрела серый оттенок. Одежда постепенно начинает на нем болтаться, но он лишь туже затягивает ремень. Он же не Дин, бургеры он не ест.

Даже после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти, Сэм Винчестер всегда был хорош в самоуничижении. Особенно, когда доходил до ручки. Сейчас так и случилось. Чем дальше, тем больше он вспоминал, что было. Вспоминал ад, вспоминал Клетку, вспоминал Люцифера и сошедший на нет страх перед падшим ангелом. Это раньше был Дин или кто-то еще, кто не давал ему полностью погрузиться в эту пучину, но сейчас он был один, добровольно заперт в убежище.

Разумеется, он был не единственным, кто об этом знал. За последнее время слишком много людей и нелюдей узнали о братьях Винчестерах. Знали их. Но Сэм постарался на славу и просто так ни войти, ни перенестись в убежище было невозможно. Впрочем, этот факт не поубавил решимости в стоявшем перед дверьми бункера невысоком мужчине в черном костюме. Он покачивался с пятки на мысок, пока оглядывал видимую часть строения и прикидывал, как войти внутрь, не снеся при этом половину здания. Иначе по головке не погладят.

Пробуждение было малоприятным. Голова раскалывалась, сил не было, даже чтобы встать. Пол уже давно перестал казаться жестким. Приоткрыв глаза, Сэм увидел зеркало. Он снова заснул прямо здесь, на полу. Попытавшись сесть, он задел руками пустые бутылки, которые со звоном опрокинулись и даже покатились по полу. Сэм скривился и схватился за голову.

\- Так-так, Сэмми, и почему я не удивлен.

Сэм резко вскинул голову, скривившись, и увидел рядом с зеркалом Люцифера. 

\- Поздравляю, мы снова встретились, - улыбался дьявол.

\- Тебя нет, - прохрипел Сэм. - Черт, я, наконец, допился до белочки.

\- До белочки, не до белочки, но факт есть факт.

\- Тебя нет. Здесь. Не может быть.

\- Но я же здесь, - развел руками Люцифер. - Кстати, а где я?

\- В моей голове, - буркнул Сэм и снова улегся на пол. Нужно было подождать, переждать приступ тошноты.

\- Опять? Мило, Сэмми.

\- Не называй меня так, - вяло огрызнулся он.

\- Помешай мне. Если сможешь. - Ненастоящий Люцифер прошелся по комнате, подошел к зеркалу, заглянул в него, всмотрелся. Потом перевел взгляд на Сэма. - Как интересно. Это похлеще наших с тобой посиделок, да?

Сэм не ответил. Приоткрыв глаза, он криво усмехнулся, когда заметил, с каким интересом его галлюцинация рассматривает проклятое зеркало.

\- Ты уже проболтался ему, а? - кивнув на зеркало, дернул бровями Люцифер.

\- Проболтался о чем?

\- Ка-ак, а наши с тобой задушевные разговоры, а? - ухмыльнулся Люцифер.

\- У нас их было так много, что я уже запутался.

\- О твоих очень нежных и не совсем братских чувствах, - оскалился дьявол.

Сэм вздрогнул, невольно посмотрел на зеркало, а потом вспомнил, что дьявол ненастоящий, а потому со стороны это выглядит так, будто он разговаривает сам с собой. Он счел за лучшее не отвечать. И вообще убраться из комнаты. Он знал о способностях Люцифера доводить его до белого каления, даже когда тот всего лишь галлюцинация, а если он останется в комнате, то обязательно что-нибудь сболтнет, особенно сейчас.

С трудом и не с первого раза, но Сэм поднялся на ноги и поплелся вон из комнаты, пошатываясь и хватаясь за стены.

\- Куда ты, Сэмми? - раздалось за спиной, но он не стал оборачиваться. Он знал, что его галлюцинация последует за ним. - Разве ты не хочешь поделиться с Дином? Поговорить? Рассказать ему все? Мне, помнится, ты все рассказывал. И с удовольствием.

Сэм скривился, продолжая идти по коридорам как можно дальше от зеркала. Да, конечно, с удовольствием. Возможно, для Люцифера это и было удовольствием. Но для него таковым не являлось. У него и выбора-то особого не было. Дьявол выворачивал его наизнанку, желая получить ответы на свои вопросы, и получал их. Не сразу, конечно, но постепенно его старания увенчались успехом. А потом все повторялось опять и опять, когда Люцифер хотел услышать эту историю снова и снова. А послушать там было что.

Сэм добрел до ближайшей ванной комнаты, зашел и сразу направился к раковине, открутил кран с холодной водой и сунул голову под струю. Далеко не сразу он почувствовал обжигающий холод, но боль слегка поутихла. 

\- Боишься, да, Сэмми?

Сэм вздрогнул, когда услышал этот голос прямо над ухом. Он посмотрел в зеркало над раковиной и увидел Люцифера рядом с собой, близко, даже слишком близко.

\- Нет, - ответил он, глядя в зеркало на свой кошмар. Холодная вода капала за шиворот с мокрых волос. - Чего мне бояться?

\- Значит, ты надеешься, что старший брат радостно распахнет свои объятья, когда узнает...

\- Но он не узнает! - вдруг рявкнул Сэм, хотя вышло не так внушительно, как он надеялся.

\- Значит, все-таки не проболтался? - казалось, Люцифер впечатлился.

\- И не собираюсь.

\- А! Надеешься, что Дин каким-то образом сам выпрыгнет из зеркала, да? Без твоей помощи. Как обычно.

Сэм сцепил зубы и сжал руками края раковины. Хуже всего было то, что его галлюцинация права.

К концу года Сэм предсказуемо довел себя до ручки. Он больше не пытался жить, как все люди, быть нормальным или как там все это обзывали все вокруг, да и сам Дин время от времени. Он пил, мало спал, а когда спал, то зачастую засыпал прямо на полу у зеркала.

Все это смахивало на одержимость. Странную болезненную одержимость. Сэм даже не заметил, как оказался в плену собственных кошмаров. Удивительного в этом было мало. Для Сэма - так еще меньше. Несмотря ни на что, он был умным мальчиком. И в мгновения просветления понимал, что, если не остановится, долго не протянет. Игры в саморазрушение обычно плохо заканчиваются. Особенно когда нет никого, кто подошел бы, положил руку на плечо и тихим, но твердым голосом сказал: “Хватит”.

Сэм не хотел останавливаться. Он хотел побыстрее все закончить. Хотел, чтобы эта пытка под названием “жизнь” закончилась. Наконец. Он устал геройствовать. Устал бороться с собственными демонами.

-...знаю, как это выглядит, - речь Сэма была нестройной, поскольку рядом на полу стояла уже наполовину пустая бутылка виски.

\- Выглядит так, что ты жалок, - скривился Люцифер, стоя у стены и рассматривая ногти.

\- Заткнись, - процедил Сэм. - Тебя вообще здесь нет.

Люцифер осмотрел себя и скорчил удивленную рожицу, как бы говоря: “А это тогда что?”.

\- Ты - мой глюк, - огрызнулся Сэм. - Тебя нет. По крайней мере, здесь и сейчас. 

\- Если тебе так спокойнее, - пожал плечами Люцифер и вернулся к исследованию ногтей.

Сэму не стало спокойнее. Он предпочел бы, чтобы Люцифера не было. Но, однажды появившись, галлюцинация не торопилась покидать его. Это неимоверно раздражало. Но что бы Сэм ни делал, Люцифер не исчезал. Он снова и снова напоминал о тех задушевных разговорах, которые они вели в Клетке.

Казалось, он сходит с ума.

\- Я... не могу больше, - вздохнул Сэм.

\- Можешь, - уверенным голосом заявил Люцифер.

\- Не могу, - упрямо повторил Сэм и сделал очередной глоток.

\- Признаться не так сложно.

\- Признаться в чем?

\- В том, что сейчас тебе проще сдохнуть самому, оставив Дина в зазеркалье, нежели вызволить его и взглянуть в глаза собственным страхам.

Стекло зеркала едва заметно вздрогнуло, но Сэм снова этого не заметил. Заметил лишь Люцифер, но ничего не сказал.

Сэм резко дернулся, когда на него сверху вылилась холодная вода, ударился затылком об пол, застонал и открыл глаза. Над ним возвышался Кроули с задумчивым выражением на лице и стаканом в руке.

\- Привет, лосяра, - поздоровался он. - Помнишь меня?

\- Теперь еще и ты, - Сэм со стоном схватился за голову.

\- И я? - Кроули огляделся. - Ну да, нас здесь двое. Трое, если считать Дина. Мда, я много чего ожидал увидеть, но такого не мог себе представить даже в мокрых фантазиях, - с сарказмом произнес он, оценивающе глядя на Сэма.

Сэм осторожно взглянул на демона. Кроули выглядел несколько потрепано - пыльный костюм, волосы взъерошены, на щеке след словно от сажи. А потом повернул голову и посмотрел на зеркало.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - хрипло спросил Сэм, пытаясь сесть. 

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, лосяра, - хмыкнул Кроули.

\- Как ты здесь оказался? Там же защита...

\- О да, ты расстарался на славу, - скривился Кроули. - Не переживай, ремонт за мой счет.

Лицо Сэма предсказуемо вытянулось, он сделал попытку подняться, но плюхнулся обратно на пол. Только настоящего Кроули ему не хватало вдобавок к ненастоящему Люциферу.

Кроули тем временем, потеряв интерес к Сэму, принялся разглядывать зеркало. Он словно изучал его сантиметр за сантиметром. Потом протянул руку и осторожно коснулся стекла, а потом и вовсе начал ощупывать.

\- Что ты делаешь? - вздохнув и предприняв очередную попытку подняться, поинтересовался Сэм.

\- Осматриваю зеркало, - невозмутимо ответил Кроули.

\- Это называется “ощупывать”, а не “осматривать”.

\- Неужели я слышу ревность? - усмехнулся Кроули, не отвлекаясь от зеркала.

Сэм счел за лучшее не отвечать. Ему хватало провокаций Люцифера и собственных кошмаров, оправдываться перед демоном он не собирался, особенно учитывая, что это никого не касалось.

Наконец, Кроули сложил руки за спиной, посмотрел на Сэма и качнулся с пятки на мыски.

\- Чудное зеркальце вы нашли, мальчики, - высказался он. - Чего-то подобного я и ожидал.

Сэм, пытаясь понять, чего он хочет больше: просто заснуть или заснуть и не просыпаться - посмотрел на него. Мозг с трудом просчитывал, как этот демон сумел взломать защиту и попасть внутрь. О последствиях он не думал вообще.

\- Ожидал? - хрипло переспросил Сэм.

\- Да, лосяра. Ведь только братья Винчестеры могли наткнуться на подобное зеркало. - Кроули достал из кармана... маленький стеклянный молоточек. - И как хорошо, что я прихватил вот это, - он продемонстрировал молоточек Сэму, а потом размахнулся и ударил в левый угол стекла недалеко от рамы.

\- Сто...й, - Сэм вскинулся, но потом прикрыл глаза рукой, защищаясь от осколков. Он даже испугаться не успел, наоборот, он испытал облегчение где-то глубоко внутри от того, что Кроули сделал то, что сделал.

\- Не благодари, - хмыкнул Кроули. Сэм не понимал, за что именно он должен благодарить демона. Но, как оказалось, обращались не к нему. - Ладно, мальчики. Я попозже к вам загляну. Вместе с рабочими.

Сэм, честно говоря, боялся открывать глаза. Он уже почувствовал его присутствие рядом. И вздрогнул, когда почувствовал касание. Открывать глаза не хотелось. И потому что знал, что увидит, и потому что не хотел этого видеть.

\- Посмотри на меня, - раздался тихий голос Дина рядом.

Сэма как ледяной водой окатило, снова. Он крепче зажмурился, а потом медленно открыл глаза. На него смотрели зеленые глаза Дина и смотрели они... Сэм никак не мог понять, что именно он видит в этих глазах. 

\- Вставай, - Дин взял его за плечо и потянул, поднимаясь с корточек. Пошатываясь и невольно хватаясь за брата, Сэм поднялся. - В душ, потом спать. Все остальное - после. 

По тону Дина Сэм слышал, что это”после” наступит очень скоро, и ему вряд ли понравится. В вопросе нравоучений Дин уже давно переплюнул отца.

\- А может и понравится.

Сэм вздрогнул, когда увидел идущего рядом с ним Люцифера. Дьявол понимающе усмехался:

\- Ты же не думал, что я уйду и пропущу все веселье?

**Author's Note:**

> Арты сделаны LMV


End file.
